Reincarnation
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Seratus tahun, adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku kembali melihat wajahmu, setelah menghilang dari pandanganku.  Namun, saat aku menghilang dari pandanganmu, aku tidak Akan menunggu hingga seratus tahun untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. RnR plissss.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, abal, dst..**

**A/N : **hi hi hi ^^ ketemu lagi sama Koizumi Nanahodi sini, tapi, dengan judul yang berbeda. Judul fic aku kali ini Reincarnation dan kali ini pun pair yang saya gunakan adalah Ggio dan Soifon. ehmm Don't like Don't read yah...

Selamat membaca yah..^^

Reincarnation.

_Seratus tahun, adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku kembali melihat wajahmu, setelah menghilang dari pandanganku._

_Namun, saat aku menghilang dari pandanganmu, aku tidak Akan menunggu hingga seratus tahun untuk kembali bertemu denganmu._

_Dan hingga saat itu tiba, jangan pernah lupakan aku._

_

* * *

_

"_Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namamu, Shinigami," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan topeng Hollow di atas kepalanya dan kedua taring di kedua sisi wajahnya._

"Ungh.." seorang Shinigami perempuan menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

_Seketika tubuh laki-laki itu, membesar, dan dengan gerakan cepat seorang shinigami berambut kepang 2, menusuk dada laki-laki itu, saat perempuan itu berdiri membelakangi laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu bersuara._

"_Sialan," dan setelah itu laki-laki itu menghilang._

"Akh," Shinigami itu kembali bersuara.

"_Shinigami," suara laki-laki itu kembali terdengar, tapi Shinigami itu tidak dapat menemukan di mana tubuh dari laki-laki itu, seketika, air mata menetes dari mata sang shinigami._

"_Shinigami," suara itu lagi, memancing shinigami itu untuk berlari dan mencarinya._

"Haah," Shinigami itu terbangun, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan nafasnya pun menderu seakan baru berlari mengelilingi Soul Soceity.

"Hosh..hosh..mimpi itu, Arrancar itu, kenapa aku memimpikannya?" Shinigami itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur," Shinigami itu menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya dan menyentuh pipinya, dapat dia rasakan pipinya basah oleh air yang menetes dari matanya. "Aku menangis? Menangisi Arrancar itu?" Shinigami itu berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Seratus tahun setelah Winter War berakhir, kehidupan di Soul Society menjadi damai dan tentram. Setelah seratus tahun berlalu pun, Orihime dan Ichigo telah pergi meninggalkan dunia mereka dan kini mereka mejadi shinigami di Soul Society. Gin yang telah membantu Ichigo dalam membunuh Aizen, dan berkat permohonan Rangiku dan Kira, kembali diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 3, sedangkan divisi 9, Hisagi Shuuhei lah yang mengisi jabatan taicho, sedangkan divisi 5 dengan pertimbangan yang berat akhirnya di putuskan Kurosaki Ichigo yang mengisi jabatan taicho di divisi itu, dan Orihime tentu saja dia masuk di divisi 4 dan langsung mendapat kursi ke 3 di sana.

Hari ini, cuaca di Soul Society sangat bersahabat, seorang taicho perempuan, dengan rambut yang sebagian pendek dan sebagian dikepang dua, sedang berjalan santai di divisinya sendiri.

"Soifon-taicho," sapa seseorang sambil membungkukan badannya, taicho perempuan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Soifon-taicho, anda disini rupanya?" tanya seorang shinigami laki-laki berbadan besar.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Omaeda?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Soifon itu.

"Saya mencari anda, taicho."

"Mencariku?"

"Ada sesuatu," Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan saat Omaeda selesai berbicara, raut wajah Soifon langsung berubah, dan dia langsung bershunpo ke kantornya.

SRETTT

Soifon membuka pintu kantornya dan segera duduk di meja kerjanya, dia mulai membuka lembaran kertas di atas mejanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat deretan nama di atas kertas itu.

"Tia Halibel, Lilynette Gingerback,.." Soifon menggumamkan deretan nama tersebut, dan yang paling membuat dia terkejut adalah. "Ggio Vega," nama itu, kembali membawa Soifon kesebuah ingatan seratus tahun yang lalu.

"_Selesai sampai di sini, Arrancar," Soifon menyentuh Zanpaktounya. "__Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi__," dan seketika Zanpaktou yang awalnya berbentuk katana biasa, kini menempel di tangan kanan Soifon dan berubah menjadi warna emas. "Dua kali tusukan, maka kau akan mati," Soifon berseringai._

"_Dua kali tusukan, katamu?" seorang Arrancar dengan topeng Hollow menutupi atas kepalanya serta kedua taring di samping kepalanya, bersuara, dia tidak dapat bergerak, karena tubuhnya tertahan oleh Bakudou yang diberikan oleh Soifon._

"_Kau akan segera tahu, setelah merasakannya," Soifon berjalan mendekati Arrancar itu. "Sayang sekali, aku bahkan belum sempat mendengar namamu," tiba-tiba sebuah sinar terpancar dari arah Arrancar itu, sebuah sinar merah dari tangannya. Terlihat Soifon terkejut akan perbuatan Arrancar itu, dengan seketika, tembok yang menahannya runtuh beserta dengan Bakudou itu._

"_Kau terlalu meremehkan, padahal kau bisa melakukannya dengan cepat dengan menggunakan shunpo, tapi kau tidak melakukannya," ucap Arrancar itu. "Kini, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengar namaku," Arrancar itu berseringai. "Fraccion dari Barragan Luisenbarn, Ggio Vega," _

"Dia..masih hidup?" Soifon kembali menatap lembar pertama dimana terdapat foto Ggio. Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di Kota Karakura?"

TENG..TENG…TENG.

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan sebuah kupu-kupu neraka menghampirinya. Setelah, mendengar kabar yang diberikan oleh kupu-kupu neraka itu, Soifon langsung bershunpo ke divisi 1.

"Aku rasa kalian semua sudah mengtahuinya," para taicho langsung berbisik. "Oleh karena itu, segera cari tahu, Soifon-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho," soutaicho melirik kedua taicho mungil itu.

"Baik," ucap mereka tegas.

"Segera selidiki dan laporkan setelah 3 hari, sekarang kalian boleh pergi," Soifon dan Hitsugaya segera menghilang dari ruang rapat itu. "Rapat dibubarkan," seluruh taicho pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Di Kota Karakura yang sedang terguyur hujan, tampak seseorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di jembatan Karakura dan menatap rintik hujan yang menyentuh permukaan air di bawahnya. Laki-laki itu berambut panjang dan dikepang. Terlihat dia sedang menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya, setelah itu, dia pejamkan matanya sejenak.

"_Kami akan segera menghabisi mereka, Barragan-sama," sesosok laki-laki dan seorang berbadan besar membungkuk hormat kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. _

"_Siapa yang akan kau habisi?" perempuan mungil dengan rambutnya yang dikepang dua bersuara. "Komamura? Atau kami semua? Tapi, jika itu yang kau maksud, aku yang akan menghabisi mu duluan," perempuan itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang pinggangnya dan mulai menarik sebuah pedang._

Laki-laki tadi langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ada di mimpiku semalam? Laki-laki itu? Aku? Tapi di kepala laki-laki itu, terdapat sebuh topeng aneh, dan perempuan itu.." laki-laki itu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat sosok perempuan itu, tapi yang hanya dia lihat, hanya tubuhnya, dan rambutnya yang panjang, sedangkan wajahnya seolah kabur, dan buram.

"Siapa dia?" laki-laki itu memegang kepalanya. "Sial, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya,"

"GGIO!" seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil menghampiri laki-laki tadi. Saat sedang menghampirinya Ggio seperti melihat sosok lain dari gadis itu, sosok dengan topeng di atas kepalanya, sehingga menutupi mata kirinya, dan sebagian rambutnya di bawahnya, Ggio langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya gadis itu dengan jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari Ggio, gadis itu membawa payung biru untuk menutupi kepalanya dari sentuhan air hujan yang dapat menetes di kepalanya. Ggio kembali menatap sungai di bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu mendekati Ggio, dan mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, sehingga payung yang dipegangnya juga melindungi Ggio yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ggio dapat merasakan sentuhan air hujan yang dari tadi bermain di tubuhnya kini berhenti. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Ggio bertanya.

"Aku tadi di panggil, sensei," jawabnya.

"Begitu," hening langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Ggio melihat sesorang dari pantulan air di bawahnya, dia menggeser payung gadis tadi, lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ggio dapat melihatnya, seorang perempuan dengan kimono hitam dan rambut yang dikepang 2 berkibar tertiup angin, berdiri di atas tiang penyangga jembatan Karakura. Seketika Ggio kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam.

'Dia, perempuan itu,'

"Hei, ada apa, Ggio?" Ggio menoleh.

"Lily, kau lihat perempuan yang berdiri di atas sana?" Ggio menunjuk tiang penyangga jembatan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Lily atau Lilynette mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin ada manusia yang dapat berdiri di atas sana, kau ngelantur Ggio," Ggio menatap perempuan itu.

'Tidak mungkin, aku dapat melihatnya, jelas sekali, kenapa dia tidak dapat melihatnya?' perempuan itu menoleh karena merasa risih dengan manusia di bawahnya. Perempuan itu terkejut menatap sosok pemuda di bawahnya.

"Dia.." mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Deg,' tiba-tiba jantung Soifon berdegup.

CRESSS CRESSS.

Hujan semakin turun dengan deras, dan seketika pandangan Ggio tergantikan dengan payung berwarna biru yang menutupi kepalanya sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, Lily," Ggio kembali menggeser payung itu, dan saat dia menatap ke atas, perempuan itu sudah pergi.

'Kemana dia?' Ggio mengedarkan pandangannya tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok perempuan itu. 'Mustahil dia dapat menghilang, atau aku yang salah lihat? Tapi, perempuan itu terlihat nyata,' Ggio berlari ke ujung jembatan itu dan berusaha mencari perempuan itu, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tak dapat ditemuinya.

"GGIO!" teriak Lilynette. "Sedang hujan, kau bisa sakit," Ggio tidak menggubris panggilan Lilynette dan langsung berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. "Ggio," Lilynette memandangi punggung Ggio yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik derasnya hujan.

Ggio terus berlari di tengah hujan sambil mencari sosok perempuan yang dilihatnya.

'Aku harus dapat menemukannya, dan menanyakan siapa dia? dan kenapa dia selalu muncul di mimpiku?'

Soifon berlari tanpa tahu di mana tujuannya.

"Dia, itu benar dirinya, mata emasnya, rambutnya, dan tatapan matanya yang menyebalkan, itu dia, " Soifon berhenti. "Kenapa aku berlari? Perasaan aneh apa ini?" Soifon menyentuh dadanya. "Dia dapat melihatku?" Soifon mengingat saat dia bertemu Ggio tadi, tatapan mereka yang bertemu.

Tiba-tiba Soifon menoleh karena mendengar sebuah langkah kaki.

"Dia.." seorang laki-laki berlari mendekat ke arahanya. Nafasnya yang memburu dan sebuah seringaian yang membingkai wajahnya, dan sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah basah akibat guyuran hujan yang menemaninya mencari seorang perempuan. Laki-laki itu menatap Soifon, dia berjalan berusaha mendekati Soifon. Soifon mundur ke belakang dan bersiap untuk kembali berlari, tapi tangannya langsung di tahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kali ini, kau tak boleh kabur," laki-laki itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Soifon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Arrancar?" ucap Soifon ketus. Laki-laki itu terkejut dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa kau?" laki-laki itu menatap Soifon, Soifon menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Perlahan laki-laki itu melemaskan cengkraman tangannya dan setelah itu laki-laki itu terjatuh. Soifon langsung melirik laki-laki itu.

"Dia..tidak ingat," Soifon menatap laki-laki yang terjatuh di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Soifon menoleh, karena lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"GGIO!," Soifon menatap gadis kecil yang sedang berlari-lari itu, dan setelah itu Soifon kembali menatap laki-laki itu –Ggio-. Soifon menundukkan badannya dan mengngkat tubuh Ggio dan segera membawanya pergi dengan _shunpo_-nya.

"Ggio, kau di mana?" gadis kecil itu masih terus mencari, saat dia kembali berlari ponselnya berbunyi. Dia langsung berhenti dan merogoh sakunya.

"Halo, Lilynette di sini,"

"_Lilynette, sedang hujan deras di luar, cepat pulang, ibu menantimu,"_

"Iya, bu. Tapi, aku sedang mencari teman, tunggu sebentar, bagaimana?"

"_Sekarang hujan Lilynette, segeralah pulang, ibu tidak ingin terjadi seusatu padamu, lagipula sudah mulai malam,"_

"Tapi bu-,"

"_Lilynette,"_

"Baik, baik," gadis yang dipanggil Lilynette itu menutup ponselnya dan segera berbalik menuju rumahnya. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Ggio,"

* * *

Soifon membaringkan Ggio di ranjang apartemennya. Soifon menyentuh dahi Ggio.

"Tubuhnya panas, dia demam, dasar bodoh," umpat Soifon. "Lemah," ejek Soifon lagi. Soifon menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ggio. Tiba-tiba Soifon memalingkan wajahnya.

'Kenapa aku menatap wajahnya?' Soifon mengangkat tangan yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas dahi Ggio. Namun, Ggio segera tersadar.

"Jangan," Ggio menahan tangan Soifon.

"Hah?"

"Jangan bawa pergi tanganmu, tanganmu sungguh dingin, membuatku nyaman," dengan wajahnya yang merah dia menatap wajah Soifon.

"Kenapa aku harus melakuakannya?" ucap Soifon dingin, Ggio berseringai.

"Akan ku buat kau melakukannya," Ggio menarik tangan Soifon sehingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Tch..baik, lepaskan tangaku sekarang," Soifon melepaskan tangan Ggio dengan paksa dan dia kembali menyentuh dahi Ggio, dia kembali tersenyum dan perlahan matanya kembali terpejam.

"Jangan pergi," gumam Ggio dalam tidurnya. "Shinigami," Soifon menatap Ggio.

"Ggio Vega, kenapa harus kau?" Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya.

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Hoaammm," Ggio terbangun dari tidurnya, saat dia sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya, pandangannya beralih ke sosok perempuan dengan kimono hitam dan haori putih sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Ggio terkejut saat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Arrancar," gumam Soifon, Ggio tercekat tiba-tiba memorinya berputar

"_Kau tamat, Arrancar," _

Ggio tersadar, dan dia langsung menghapus air mata Soifon. Mendapat sebuah sentuhan, Soifon langsung terbangun dan mendapati sepasang bola mata emas sedang menatapnya. Soifon langsung menepis tangan Ggio.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon dingin.

"'Tidak ada," Ggio mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Soifon.

"Tidak," ucap Soifon sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing terhadap dirimu?" Ggio menarik dengan lembut rambut Soifon, sehingga Soifon kembali menatap Ggio.

"Rambutmu, matamu, dan tanganmu," Ggio menyentuh tangan Soifon.

"Tidak, Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Soifon melepaskan tangan Ggio dari rambutnya dan menepis tangan Ggio dari tangannya.

"Kau jujur?"

'Tidak, aku bohong, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,' pekik Soifon dalam hatinya.

"Iya, aku jujur," ucap Soifon pelan. Ggio duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku bermimimpi, sedang berada dalam sebuah pertarungan, melawan seseorang, tapi aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, wajahnya selalu buram, aku hanya dapat melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil, dan rambutnya yang seperti dirimu," Soifon terdiam. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ggio.

"Aku..Shinigami," memori Ggio kembali berputar.

"_Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namamu, Shinigami,"_

Ggio menyentuh kepalanya. Soifon menatap Ggio dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Soifon.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu," Ggio menatap Soifon. "Shinigami? Untuk apa Shinigami di sini?" tanya Ggio.

"Bukan urusanmu," Soifon berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Ggio.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Ggio Vega," ucap Ggio. Soifon berbalik dan tersenyum sinis menatap Ggio.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Soifon membuka jendela kamar itu.

"Kau lupa? Aku Shinigami," Soifon langsung bershunpo pergi.

"Aku yakin, kita pernah bertemu, Shinigami," Ggio tersenyum dan memandangi tangannya.

* * *

Srett.

Seorang perempuan berkulit sedikit gelap dan rambut berwarna kuning membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Aku tahu, kau di sana," Hitsugaya langsung keluar dari semak-semak.

"Kau dapat melihatku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Juubantai Taicho, benar bukan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Tia Halibel, Tercera Espada," perempuan itu menutup matanya sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Halibel.

"Kau tidak bodoh, bukan? Tidak kusangka, kau masih mengingatku," Hitsugaya melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Halibel.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatmu, hanya saja, kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku,"

"Apa kau mengingat semua kehidupan masa lalu mu?"

"Tidak, hanya samar-samar,"

"Kau manusia biasa sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jadi silahkan kau laporkan pada Soutaichomu itu, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi dan tidak mungkin untuk menyerang kalian," ucap Halibel.

"Aku tau itu," Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Kabar reinkaranasi kami sepertinya cepat menyebar di Soul Society,"

"Begitulah," Halibel berbalik.

"Aku harus pergi, silahkan ikuti aku kalau kau mau," Halibel melangkahkan kakinya. "Jika, kabar reinkarnasi ketiga Fraccion ku sampai ke Soul Society, bisa kau beritahu aku?" Hitsugaya menatap punggun Halibel.

"Tentu saja," Hitsugaya kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Hari kedua.

Soifon menghabiskan waktuunya dengan mengawasi Ggio, sesuai dengan misinya ketika datang, yaitu memata-matai. Dia selalu mengamati setiap tingkah laku Ggio, baik saat dia di sekolah, bercanda dengan teman-temannya, bahkan saat dia di hukum oleh gurunya. Tanpa Soifon sadari terkadang dia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat sikap Ggio.

Saat sedang tidak ada guru, Ggio kembali melamun dan menatap keluar jendela.

'Aku ingin tahu siapa nama Shinigami itu.'

"GGIO!," Lilynette menghampiri Ggio. Soifon menatap mereka berdua.

"Perempuan itu? Yang waktu itu melawan Ukitake?" tanya Soifon kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lilynette.

"Tentu saja, kemaren ada dewa kematian menolongku," Ggio melirik Soifon yang berdiri di dahan pohon di samping kelasnya. Soifon langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dewa kematian?" tanya Lilynette bingung,

"Haha..kau tidak akan mengerti," Ggio mencubit pipi Lilynette.

"Aww, ikh..Ggio kau menyebalkan sekali," Lilynette memukul pelan lengan Ggio.

"Hei, hei, kalian jangan bertengkar, kemarin aku melihat Lilynette di jalan di tengah hujan sambil memanggil namamu Ggio," ucap salah seorang penghuni kelas itu. Ggio melirik Lilynette, Lilynette hanya membuang wajahnya.

"Benarkah itu, Lilynette?" wajah Lilynette memerah.

"I..iya," Ggio mendekati Lilynette.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"I..iya," Ggio langsung merangkul Lilynette dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Terima kasih, telah mengkhawatirkan ku, Lilynette," Ggio melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum ke arah Lilynette. Lilynette menatap Ggio dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bodoh, jangan memasang tampang jelek seperti itu," ucap Lilynette pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sedangkan, Ggio hanya tertawa mendengar perkatann Lilynette.

"Tch.." Soifon menatap Lilynette dan Ggio yang becanda dengan tatapan kesal dan dia langsung bershunpo. Tiba-tiba Ggio melihat keluar jendela dan menatap dahan tempat Soifon berdiri tadi.

'Dia kemana?'

Ggio berjalan menuju apartemennya, saat dia berjalan dia menatap langit diatasnya, tiba-tiba dia menyipitkan matanya berusaha menatap sesuatau yang berdiri di langi-langit.

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu, Soifon?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Begitulah."

"Besok, kita kembali."

"Aku tau itu," Soifon menatap Hitsugaya. "Apa yang ingin Soul Society lakukan terhadap mereka? Mereka hanya manusia biasa," ucap Soifon.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak mengerti, mungkin semuanya akan bergantung dengan laporan kita nanti," Soifon berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Soifon langsung bershunpo pergi, begitupula dengan Hitsugaya.

"Siapa laki-laki berambut putih itu? Pakaiannya sama dengan shinigami itu, apakah dia juga shinigami?" pikir Ggio lalu dia kembali berjalan.

"_Tadaima_," Ggio membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Soifon sedang duduk di kursinya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ggio dan meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar.

"Hanya melihat keadaan," jawab Soifon.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama pacarmu yang sesama Shinigami itu?" tanya Ggio sinis, Soifon langsung mendelik ke arah Ggio.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Lilynette?" tanya Soifon tidak kalah sinis.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi bersamanya?"

"Dia pacarmu, kan?"

"Bukan, sebaiknya kau pergi dengan pacarmu, yang berambut putih itu," Ggio merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah ini urusanmu?" Soifon membuang wajahnya.

"Terserah," jawab Ggio ketus. Lalu, hening diantara mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau membawa nama Lilynette tadi?" Ggio bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Terserah aku dong."

"Kau cemburu?" Ggio mendekati Soifon.

"Lucu sekali, kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Soifon mundur ke belakang.

"Karena kau mulai menyukaiku, akui saja," Ggio menyentuh dagu Soifon.

"Apa? Aku menyukaimu?" Soifon memukul wajah Ggio. "Jangan bercanda," Ggio terjatuh, Soifon langsung berbalik, saat Soifon berbalik, Ggio menarik rambut panjang Soifon, sehingga dia ikut terjatuh di atas tubuh Ggio.

"Ternyata, jika dilihat dari dekat, kau cukup manis," wajah Soifon memerah saat mendengar ucapan Ggio, Ggio tersenyum melihat reaksi Soifon. Ggio kembali menarik rambut Soifon, sehingga wajah Soifon semakin dekat dengan wajah Ggio.

TIIT..TIIIT.

Ponsel tekanan roh Soifon berbunyi, sehingga menyadarkan mereka berdua. Soifon langsung berdiri, dan saat membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel itu, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ggio.

"Tidak apa, aku pergi," Soifon berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Tunggu," Ggio menarik tangan Soifon, "Siapa namamu?" Soifon tercekat, dia ingin memberitahu siapa namanya, tapi suaranya seakan tidak ingin keluar.

Srett

Jendela kamar Ggio terbuka dan Hitsugaya berdiri di sana.

"Ayo pergi, kau sudah tahu, bukan?" Soifon langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Iya," Hitsugaya kembali bershunpo, saat Soifon akan bershunpo dia bersuara. "Selamat tinggal, Ggio," dan saat itu Soifon menghilang dari pandangan Ggio.

"Sial, lagi-lagi aku tidak sempat mendengar namanya,"

* * *

"Kenapa kami di panggil sekarang? Bukankah perjanjiannya hingga besok?" Soifon langsung mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Soutaicho.

"Central 46 telah mendengarnya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menangkap mereka bertiga, hari ini," ucap Soutaicho, Hitsugaya dan Soifon langsung terkejut.

"Tapi, Soutaicho, mereka hanya manusia baisa, sama sekali tidak mengancam," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Iya, Soutaicho, mereka-."

"Ini perintah, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa,"

"Tapi-," Soifon bersikeras.

Tuk..tuk..

"Segera bawa Soifon-taicho ke kamarnya,"

"Tunggu dulu, Soutaicho," Soifon menepis tangan Sasakibe yang ingin membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Soifon-taicho," Soutaicho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Soifon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, aku dapat pergi sendiri," Soifon berjalan keluar dari kantor Soutaicho.

"Soifon," ucap Hitsugaya saat menatap punggung Soifon menjauh.

* * *

SRETT

Jendela kamar Ggio kembali terbuka, Ggio bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Shinigami," tapi saat dia melihat siapa yang datang pandangan matanya berubah. "Siapa..kalian?"

"Ggio vega, kau harus ikut kami ke Soul Society," dengan seketika tangan Ggio sudah terkunci.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku," teriak Ggio.

"Jangan berisik,"

Bug..dari belakang tengkuknya Ggio dipukul oleh seseorang dan dia langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Cepat bawa dia,"

Sementara di tempat Halibel.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Halibel.

"Jangan melawan cukup ikut dengan kami," salah seorang shinigami memgang tangan Halibel, Halibel memberontak dan dia langsung menendang shinigami itu dan berusaha kabur.

Bug. Halibel terjatuh ke lenatai saat mendapat pukulan di tengkuknya.

"Bawa dia,"

Hal itupun terjadi terhadap Lilynette.

* * *

Soifon berjalan di taman divisinya. Dia berhenti di taman belakang kantornya dan duduk dibawah pohon

"_Kali ini, kau tak boleh kabur," _

"_Siapa kau?" _

Soifon kembali mengingat saat dia bertemu dengan Ggio.

"_Jangan bawa pergi tanganmu, tanganmu sungguh dingin, membuatku nyaman," _

"_Akan ku buat kau melakukannya," Ggio menarik tangan Soifon sehingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat._

"_Shinigami,"_

Ingatannya dipenuhi dengan Ggio.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini lagi?" tanya Soifon pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Kau cemburu?" Ggio mendekati Soifon._

"_Karena kau mulai menyukaiku, akui saja," Ggio menyentuh dagu Soifon._

"_Apa? Aku menyukaimu?" Soifon memukul wajah Ggio. "Jangan bercanda," Ggio terjatuh, Soifon langsung berbalik, saat Soifon berbalik, Ggio menarik rambut panjang Soifon, sehingga dia ikut terjatuh diatas tubuh Ggio._

"_Ternyata, jika dilihat dari dekat, kau cukup manis," wajah Soifon memerah saat mendengar ucapan Ggio, Ggio tersenyum melihat reaksi Soifon. Ggio kembali menarik rambut Soifon, sehingga wajah Soifon semakin dekat dengan wajah Ggio._

"_Siapa namamu?" _

"Dasar si bodoh itu, aku memang sudah mulai menyukaimu," Air mata Soifon kembali menetes.

"Soifon-san," Orihime menghampiri Soifon.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Para Arrancar yang bereinkaranasi sudah ada di sini,"

"Apa?" Soifon langsung berdiri, dan dia langsung berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Saat dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba kupu-kupu neraka menghampirinya.

_"Para Reinkarnasi itu akan di tahan di divisi 2 sebagai divisi Onimitsu Kidou, sekarang mereka sudah berdiri, di depana pintu divisi 2,"_ Soifon segera berlari menuju pintu utama divisi 2 dan Orihime pun mengikuti dari belakang.

'Ggio..Ggio,' saat di depan pintu divisinya Soifon berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya, dan perlaha pintu itu terbuka. Ggio, Halibel dan Lilynette berjalan beriringan dengan kawalan ketat para shinigami.

"Halibel," Orihime bersuara, Halibel menoleh.

"Kau," setelah menatap Orihime sejenak dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ikuti aku," Soifon segera menunjukkan jalan menuju penjara bawah tanah.

"Untuk sementara kalian akan ditempatkan disini," ucap seorang shinigami. Mereka bertiga ditempatkan di sel yang berbeda namun bersebelahan. Orihime berjalan duluan saat dia ingin meninggalkan sel, Halibel berkata.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Ulquiorra akan kembali," Orihime terdiam air mata menetes di pipinya dan dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Shinigami.." Soifon berbalik, dia dapat melihat sebuah ekspresi kebingungan di mata emas milik laki-laki itu,.

"Maaf," dan dia langsung pergi dari penjara bawah tanah itu.

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Ggio, Halibel, Lilynette dipanggil menghadap central 46 di sana mereka diadili layaknya tersangka, dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan lagi sekarang, sedangkan Lilynette, dia sangat bingung mendengarkan ucapan semua orang yang ada di atasnya, dia tidak mengerti karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan apapun di kehidupan masa lalunya.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka diadili mereka kembali di bawa ke sel tahanan.

"Ggio..apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti, Winter War, Espada, aku tidak mengerti semua itu, kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Dan diadili oleh sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya," Lilynette mulai menangis dan memeluk lututnya.

"Lilynette,"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin pulang," Lilynette terisak.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir,"

TREEK

Pintu sel terbuka, Ggio menoleh dan Soifon memasuki ruangan itu untuk memberikan makan siang.

"Shinigami, tolong bebaskan dia, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan bahkan tidak ingat, jangan biarkan dia menderita seperti ini, tolonglah," Ggio berdiri, sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya jeruji besi itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

"TAPI INI SANGAT TIDAK ADIL, DIA TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA," Ggio meninggikan suaranya.

"Lantas kau ingin aku bagaimana? Aku hanya seorang taicho, tidak memiliki kuasa untuk membebaskan kalian," Ggio tertunduk. "Makanlah," Soifon kembali keluar.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka kembali di panggil central 46 untuk mendengarkan hukuman mereka.

"Keberadaan kalian dan masa lalu kalian sangat mengancam keberadaan kami para Shinigami, maka kalian akan menerima hukuman eksekusi besok, bersiaplah," Halibel hanya memejamkan matanya, Ggio memebalalakkan matanya, sedangkan Lilynette dia sangat shock dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Saat berjalan menuju sel mereka tiba-tiba Lilynette bersuara.

"Eksekusi? Tidak mungkin..aku..belum ingin mati, Ggio," setelah mengucapkan itu Lilynette terjatuh, dia pingsan akibat tekanan keberadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"LILYNETTE! LILYNETTE!" Ggio menatap Lilynete terjatuh di hadapannya namun, dia tak dapat bergerak untuk mengangkapnya akibat tangan yang di ikat. "Sial," umpatnya.

Kabar akan dieksekusinya para Reinkaranasi itu sudah menyebar di seluruh Soul Society. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Soifon langsung terkejut.

"Apa? Besok?" Omaeda mengangguk, dan Soifon langsung bershunpo ke penjara bawah tanah.

Soifon memasuki tempat itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Ggio, Halibel dan Lilynette. Namun, dia terkejut saat Ggio terbangun menatap kehadiran Soifon.

"Shinigami, kau datang?"

"Begitulah," Ggio tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih bersandar, dan menatap Soifon dari balik jeruji besi itu.

"Aku ingat," ucap Ggio pelan.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingat bagaimana cara mati ku," Ggio tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku dibunuh oleh perempuan itu," Soifon terdiam, dia seperti membeku saat itu. "Aku tenang sekarang, kalau dia yang membunuhku," Soifon menatap Ggio.

"Aku pergi dulu," Soifon berbalik.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan mu, Shinigami," Soifon menghentikan langkahnya

"Hnn."

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat mendengar namamu, Shinigami," ucap Ggio. Soifon menatap Ggio sejenak. "Shinigami."

"Apa?"

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku menginginkan perempuan itu yang membunuhku untuk kedua kalinya, bisa?" Soifon menatap Ggio dan dia pun langsung berbalik.

"Bodoh."

Soifon berjalan menuju kantornya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Soifon menatap tempat latihannya saat bersama Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama,"

"_Soifon, assassin, melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat, rapi, dan tidak pernah membangkang apa yang dikatakan atasannya," Soifon menatap Yoruichi. "Itulah kebanggan sebagai seorang assassin," _

"_Tapi, jangan pernah takut untuk melawan, untuk membela apa yang kau anggap benar dan perlu," ucap Yoruichi sambil memandang bulan di langit._

"Gomen, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon langsung bershunpo.

"Shinigami," Ggio menatap Soifon. Soifon pun segera membuka sel mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini, Tia Halibel, apa kau masih bisa sonido?"

"Tidak secepat dulu,"

"Baiklah, kau bawa Lilynette dan aku membawa dia," Soifon langsung menarik Ggio dan bershupo pergi di ikuti dengan Halibel di belakangnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke dunia nyata," Soifon berlari ke arah gerbang Senkaimon, dan seperti yang dia duga gerbang itu di jaga. Dengan cepat Soifon membuat kedua penjaga itu tidak sadarkan diri.

TENG..TENG..

Alarm berbunyi.

"Kita harus cepat," mereka segera melangkah masuk.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit mereka tiba di Karakura, Soifon langsung menyuruh Halibel kembali. Soifon pun segera mengantar Ggio pulang dan saat di jembatan Karakura, Soifon langsung dicegat oleh para taicho.

"Kalian,"

"Soifon-taicho, melepaskan tahanan, memberontak," ucap Soutaicho. Soifon menurunkan Ggio, Ggio hanya menatap Soifon dari belakang, Soifon meletakkan tangannya di belakang pinggangnya dan mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Ggio kembali teringat akan perempuan itu.

"Mereka tidak berbahaya seperti yang kalian pikirkan, apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya mereka hanya manusia biasa,"

"Aku setuju dengan Soifon-taicho," ucap Kyoraku dan Ukitake.

"Begitupula aku," Hitsugaya bersuara.

"Aku juga," ucap Ichigo.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya, aku bisa menjaminnya," Gin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Mereka hanya manusia," ucap Kommamura.

"Lagipual mereka hanya bertiga, aku rasa jika mereka berbahaya, kita dapat menanganinya," Hisagi memberi usul.

"Diam," Soutaicho membuka sedikit matanya. "Baiklah, mereka di bebaskan, aku yang akan berbicara dengan central 46," para taicho tersenyum, "TAPI, aku tidak dapat memaafkan perbuatan Soifon-taicho," Soifon menundukkan kepalanya. "Kuchiki-taicho, hukumannya."

"Menurut, hukum Gotei 13, taicho, maupun shinigami biasa, jika dia membebaskan tawanan, dengan cara memberontak, dan membahayakan shingami lainnya, di beri hukuman, mati," para taicho langsung menatap Soifon, Soifon sendiri hanya berseringai.

"Begitu, baiklah, biarkan aku yang melakukannya sendiri," Soifon berbalik menatap Ggio.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Soifon-taicho," para kapten pun kembali ke Soul Society dengan ekspresi sedih karena mereka harus kembali kehilangan satu anggota,

"Apa maksudmu, Shinigami, kau mau bunuh diri?" Soifon mengeluarkan pedangnya. Lalu, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas pedangnya.

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi_," gerakan tangan Soifon kembali mengingatkannya pada perempuan di mimpinya, Ggio langsung memegang bahu Soifon.

"Kau..kau perempuan itu, bukan?" Soifon hanya tersenyum.

"Benar, akulah dia," Soifon menusukkan ujung senjatanya ke dadanya sehingga terbentuk tato kupu-kupu di sana, darah segar langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Ggio terkejut.

"Bertahanlah, Shinigami."

"Bunuh aku," ucap Soifon.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tangannya yang tetap memegang bahu Soifon.

"Lakukan, aku ingin kau melakukannya sebagai balasan karena aku telah membunuhmu," Soifon menyentuh tangan kanan Ggio sehingga Ggio menyentuh senjata Soifon. "Uhuk..uhuk.." darah kembali keluar, sehingga baju Ggio terkena cipratan darah itu.

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

"Shaolin Fon, Soifon, itu namaku, sekarang lakukan."

"Tapi, kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?" Ggio memeluk Soifon, saat itu hujan kembali turun seolah mengingatkan mereka saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali.

"Seratus tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku kembali melihat wajahmu, setelah menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun, saat aku menghilang dari pandanganmu, aku tidak akan menunggu hingga seratus tahun untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, jangan pernah lupakan aku," ucap Soifon di telinga Ggio.

"Aku men-," Soifon langsung meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Ggio.

"Katakan, saat kita kembali bertemu, dengan status yang sama," Soifon tersenyum. "Cepat lakukan, bodoh," umpat Soifon. Ggio mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Soifon memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu, air mata mengalir di pipi Soifon. Ggio menggerakkan tangannya dan mengarahkan senjata Soifon ke dadanya. Perlahan dan perlahan ujung dari senjata itu kembali mengenai titik yang sama.

"Ugh," darah kembali keluar. "Tunggu aku, Ggio," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ggio sudah tak dapat merasakan bibir Soifon lagi.

"Soifon," Ggio menatap bajunya yang penuh dengan darah Soifon. Ggio berbalik dan segera berjalan ke apartementnya.

2 tahun kemudian.

Ggio sekarang sudah menjadi murid SMA di Karakura High School.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ggio langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju jembatan Karakura, hari itu sedikit mendung. Dari belakangnya Ggio dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Ggio, tunggu," panggil Lilynette, Ggio langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Lily?" tanya Ggio.

"Kenapa kau selalu ke sini sih?" tanya Lilynette. Ggio menatap aliran sungai di bawahnya.

"Tidak apa, menatap sungai ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat wajahmu," Ggio menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei," Lilynette meninggikan suaranya, tapi perlahan dia pun ikut tersenyum.

CRESS CRESSS..hujan mulai turun

"LILYNETTE," panggil seseorang di ujung jembatan itu. Lilynette langsung menoleh.

"Ibu?" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda, untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Lilynette langsung menatap Ggio.

"Pulanglah," ucap Ggio. Lilynette mendekati Ggio dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau juga," Lilynette berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Arigatou, Lily," ucap Ggio pelan.

"Sama-sama," Lilynette tersenyum dan dia langsung berlari ke arah ibunya sehingga menimbulkan suara gemercik di setiap derap langkahnya.

"Sudah 2 tahun," ucap Ggio. Ggio kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara gemercik, dan saat dia menoleh.

BUG..

"Aww," erang seorang gadis yang sekarang terduduk di aspal. Ggio langsung membungkukkan wajahnya dan ikut berjongkok di depan sang gadis. Perlahan, Ggio mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ggio.

PLAK. Perempuan itu menepis tangan Ggio. "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucapnya, perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ggio begitu pula dengan Ggio, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya perempuan itu. Ggio memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membantu perempuan itu berdiri, dia tersenyum.

"Ggio Vega," Ggio mengulurkan tangannya, perempuan itu menyernyitkan dahinya, seketika sekelebat ingatan masa lalu memenuhi kepalanya. Perlahan, perempuan itu menyambut uluran tangan Ggio.

"Soifon," ucapnya, Ggio tersenyum dan langsung menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, sudah lama aku menunggumu, Shaolin Fon," ucap Ggio dengan senyum di wajahnya. Soifon terdiam, dia masih bingung tapi tubuhnya seperti mengenali pelukan dari pemuda ini, dan tanpa dia sadari tangannya sudah membalas pelukan Ggio. "Aku mencintaimu," Ggio berbisik dengan lembut, Soifon diam, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh," ucapnya pelan. Ggio melepas pelukannya dan setelah itu sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir mungil Soifon, mereka pun berciuman di bawah derasnya hujan.

* * *

Owari...

A/N : jelek kah? sepertinya iyah, okeh.. silahkan di review pliss...aduhhhhhhhhhh kayaknya nih jelek banget deh.. kalau tanggapan kalian begitu aqu bersedia mendelet fic ini..

hix hix

okeh review yah..

arigatou sebelumnya bagi yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic gake dan abal saya..


End file.
